


Lust of an I Novelist

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Sex, F/F, Futanari, Licking, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Komaru picked a bad time to spy on Toko rub one out....





	

**Author's Note:**

> (inhales) ...I've got nothing to say here.

Komaru was woken up by a strange sound. Actually, it wasn't strange at all because not only did she know what it was, she had grown accustomed to it. Rising up from the bed, she walked out of the room towards the source of the noise. She saw that the bathroom door was slightly cracked open. She peeked through the opening and saw Toko standing in front of the mirror, frantically rubbing her cock while inhaling a pair of her used panties.

"Ah~ Dekomaru smells so sweet," Toko sighed, blushing heavily. "I just want to make love to her all day long."

Komaru was both surpised and aroused by what she was seeing. She had wondered where her panties have disappearing to, but she didn't think that Toko would be responsible for it. Or that she had been sniffing them while stroking a long, thick cock that she didn't know the writer was in possession of.

"Well, I guess that explains why we don't cuddle at night," she muttered. She continued watching Toko jack off while inhaling her underwear's scent. But then... 

"ACHOO!"

Jill took over. And things went a little... off.

"Heh-heh... I know you're watching me, Dekomaru."

Komaru flinched when she heard the killer say her name. But her blood ran cold when she saw her turn towards the cracked door. And her heart rate spiked when she rushed out, spooking the girl.

"Haven't you been told not to spy on people?" Jill teased licking her lips with her extended tongue. "Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you."

Komaru scrambled backwards as the killer approached her, her cock hardening with each step she took.

"W-Wait Jill, I didn't mean to do it, I just-"

Jill lunged towards Komaru and pinned her down. Komaru attempted to break free from her, but her attack proved to be too strong for her.

"It's so cute to watch you struggle. I bet you'll be even cuter once I have you writhing in pleasure."

Jill began to lick her face while groping her breasts, drawing out pained moans from Komaru. Her hands soon moved from her breasts and to her thighs, where she started to lightly scratch her her nails.

"Mmm... for a little girl, you're quite thick her," Jill said lustfully. "I guess with thighs like these, your ass must be pretty big also."

"W-What? No, don't-"

Komaru's protests for shut down when Jill flipped her onto her hands and knees, pulling her panties down.

"Oh yeah," Jill growled, slapping her ass. "Nice, thick and round. Just how I like it."

Her hands and tongue began to explore every inch of Komaru's ass, much to her displeasure. Her tongue soon found its way towards her small hole and began prodding it. Komaru squirmed in discomfort as she felt the wet appendage explore her asshole.

"Now, for the main event," Jill said, lining up her cock with Komaru's ass. Komaru turned back in horror, only for Jill to slam her head into the ground.

"Don't make this harder for yourself," she growled. "If you try to resist..."

She held her scissors to Komaru's neck. "You're done."

Komaru was scared for her life, but at this rate, she valued her life more than her anal virginity. Which Jill quickly robbed her of when she shoved her cock into it. Komaru grit her teeth, releasing a small wince as the murderous fiend hilted herself all the way in. And then came the thrusts. They were merciless, brutal and painful. Jill's hips smacked against Komaru's ass as she thouroughly violated her. 

"Ahh~ Your ass is so tight, it makes me want to burst~" Jill moaned.

Komaru winced some more, still being intimidated by the scissors.

"Here it coooooooooomes~!"

With one last strong thrust, Jill poured her seed into Komaru's rectum, filling her stomach completely.

"There we go," Jill cooed, pulling out and patting Komaru's ass gently. "That wasn't so bad."

Komaru let out a strained moan.

* * *

 

"Oww... it hurts," Komaru moaned, sitting on an ice pack. "Toko, couldn't you get her to be more gentle?"

"You wanted to make it look believeable," Toko replied. "Also, I can't control her."

"Well, at least teach her some form of restraint."

Toko sighed. "I did. It failed. Did you get everything on camera?"

Komaru held up a video camera. "Yes, it did."

"Alright. Send it Junko. I'd like to see her top it off."


End file.
